


Raven Temperance

by Wayfinder1314 (Mistwolf_Magic)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Wayfinder1314
Summary: An extra Phantom Thief, filling the Arcanum of Temperance, joins the team during Kamoshida's Palace.She's heard of Persona before.The Thieves get some pretty helpful allies.
Kudos: 4





	Raven Temperance

Ren looked up from his conversation with Sakamoto when he felt eyes on him - different from the stares and glances that he's been getting all day. The source of the gaze was a girl sitting a little ways away, her eyes were a strange shade of violet as he locked eyes with her and rather than looking away when he did so she just nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey, Sakamoto, who's that?" 

  
The blond boy looked over to see who he was talking about. "Oh, that's Tatsumi. She's, like, the school punk; I think just about everyone is afraid of her, but I’ve never actually seen her do anything to have the reputation? Kamoshida gave her trouble once back in first year. Hasn’t since." 

  
"Huh." Ren looked back at the girl, who had by now looked away, taking note of the unusual way she wore her uniform. Instead of a skirt, she had the boys’ slacks tucked into heavy leather boots, and while she was wearing the standard girls' top, a boys' coat hung from her shoulders like a cape. The look was finished off by a red wrist cuff and belts, and he could see three gems glinting from the piercings on her ear. 

  
He went back to his phone, electing to just ignore her unless she actually approached him. At least she didn't seem scared of him like everyone else was. "Are we gonna go back to Kamoshida's Castle again?" Sakamoto asked, stretching, "After today I could use a chance to beat something up." 

  
"Mmh," Ren nodded, "after school, we can check it out again." 

  
"Yosh!" 

\--

Ren flicked the tails of his coat back as the world warped into the Metaverse. Sakamoto was tracing his fingers along his mask with a slightly evil grin on his face. "Alright! Let's get going."

  
A scuffing sound behind them made the boys spin around defensively. "... Wasn't this the school?..." Tatsumi asked, staring with eyebrows raised incredulously. 

  
"What are you doing here?!" Sakamoto yelled, pointing at the girl. 

  
"I forgot my bag, so I came back to get it. But instead of the school, there's this weird castle. What's the deal?"

  
"It's a long story that we don't have time for right now. We can send you back." Ren responded, only to have Tatsumi shake her head and step forward. 

  
"No way am I letting you boot me out. I'm gonna figure this out whether you take me with y'all or not." 

  
"But-!" Sakamoto was cut off by the flat, unyielding look the girl gave him. "Ren!?" He turned to the other boy pleadingly.

  
The dark haired boy considered the ravenette. "Alright." He then ignored Sakamoto’s shout of protest and Tatsumi’s smirk to turn and face the doors of the castle again. “Just stay close to us and let us deal with anything that comes up. We’re better equipped to handle this.”

  
Tatsumi’s smirk only deepened as she walked up the stairs to join them. “No promises.” 

As they entered the Castle, Tatsumi’s eyes roved over the gaudy entrance hall with a slight grimace crossing her face. When the first shadows showed up she fell to the back of the group easy enough and seemed to take the on-the-go explanation of Shadows, Palaces, and Persona in stride - though having proof in front of your eyes would probably help with that. 

  
Morgana joined them and Ren thought that he saw some strange emotion in Tatsumi's eyes, not quite making it to her face. Maybe it was comprehension? Or perhaps recognition? No… not that either… ah, now this was going to bug him.

  
They had been doing well, until Kamoshida found them. He always had the strongest Shadows with him and this time there were a ridiculous number of them. Despite the boys’ best efforts, and Tatsumi even taking out one or two on her own, the girl now found herself on her knees pinned by a knight on each arm. 

  
“Well, well… it’s you brats again.” Kamoshida commented, walking up to the captured students. “Eh? There’s another one? Oh, it’s Tatsumi. You’ve always been more trouble than you’re worth…” he put a hand under her chin to force her to look at him “...but you are quite a beauty. I suppose I can at least have my fun with you here.” Tatsumi responded to that by spitting in the man’s face, causing him to recoil briefly then slap her. “Insolent brat!"

  
"Tatsumi!" They boys' cried out. 

  
Tatsumi didn't look up from where she had been left by the slap for a moment, then she shifted in her bonds and they could just barely hear her speaking. "I've bided my time… I've protected those I could, even if it wasn't much…" Tatsumi buckled, gasping in pain as blue flames sprang from her wrists, causing the shadows to release her. Her hands clutched at her hair and a scream forced its way through her throat. After a moment she managed to stagger to her feet, eyes flashing as she glared at Kamoshida. "If the justice of the world will work with you, then all the better. But if they won't… " she held a hand up to her face and a mask that looked like carved feathers appeared over her eyes, "then it's up to you to take a stand! Destroy them, Morrigan!" And she ripped the mask off her face letting blood drip down as a Persona, a black angel both beautiful and terrifying appeared behind her. Arrows of bloody light flew from the angels’ wings, tearing through the shadows around them and driving off Kamoshida.

  
Morrigan faded away along with the blue flames surrounding Tatsumi, revealing the girl in her new Metaverse getup. Tight black leather pants tucked into familiar heavy boots, a royal purple tank top showed at the top and bottom of a black leather double breasted vest that had a pleated tail reaching the back of her knees - more royal purple on the insides of the pleats. Brass cuffs around her biceps let black flowing sleeves hang down her arms to purple gloves, her mask was purple and brass and a brass bullet hung from a dark brown string on her chest.

  
"Woah. You look awesome!" Sakamoto cheered, coming over to get a closer look at her. 

  
"What exactly is this? I'm loving it, but why did my clothes change?"

  
"This is a world of cognition. This is what you think of when you imagine a hero or a rebel." Morgana explained. 

  
Tatsumi reached up and found the bullet necklace, fiddling with it with her fingers, and grinned. "I can see that." 

  
The four exited the Metaverse and Morgana jumped up onto Ren's shoulder to be at eye level with everyone. "Hey, Morgana, what were you saying about a Treasure?" So the cat explained about Treasures, distorted cognition and desires, and the risk of mental shutdowns. 

  
"So… we could force Kamoshida to change his tune, but if something goes wrong we could kill him?" Tatsumi clarified and as Morgana nodded the three humans looked at each other uncertainly. 

  
"I understand that you can't give me an answer right away, but think about it." He then jumped off Ren and headed off down the alley. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow at school.”

  
Tatsumi sighed and ruffled her hair, making the waist length mass ripple on her back. “nao… forcing Kamoshida out sounds amazing, but is it really okay for us to gamble with his life?” 

  
“You are nothing like I imagined you, Tatsumi.” Sakamoto commented, staring at her. 

  
“And what is that supposed to mean!?” the girl snapped, causing him to reel back. 

“N-nothing!” 

She sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead. “No… I understand what you’re saying. The image I project to the world doesn't always match with who I really am. Sorry.” 

  
“Don’t worry about it.” Ren told her, adjusting his glasses. “It would take all of us to get to Kamoshida’s Treasure, so we need to make our decisions.” 

  
“Ahh…” Sakamoto groaned, “This really is a tough situation…”

  
“Well, I’m going to head home.” Tatsumi waved as she started off. 

  
“See you tomorrow, Tatsumi-san.” 

  
She turned to look at them with a small grin. “Ja~né, Amamiya-kun, Sakamoto-kun. See you tomorrow.” 

\--

Tatsumi Yukana stared blankly at her dinner, chopsticks hovering over the bowl. “Hey… Mom? Dad?” Her parents both looked up from their own meals, her father’s gaze was concerned and her mother’s gently calculating. 

  
“What’s up, Kana?” Her dad asked, putting his chopsticks down.   
“You’ve been out of sorts since you got home today, are you ready to share?” Mom commented, her navy gaze watching Yukana closely.

  
“If… if you could do something that would help a lot of people…” the teen fidgeted with her chopsticks, “but at the risk of accidentally killing someone… would you still do it?” 

  
“Now, that’s an interesting question.” Mom murmured, resting her elbows on the table and leaning forwards. “And not, I believe, a hypothetical one.” 

  
“What have you gotten yourself into Kana?” Dad asked; he was obviously concerned, but also had a slight grin on his face. 

  
“I can’t tell you… not yet.” Yukana shook her head. “I just need you to trust me. And to give me some advice.” 

  
“Holding someone’s life in your hands is never an easy thing.” Mom began. “It often comes down to determining what exactly the stakes are and if they are worth the risk, and ultimately the decision has to be yours.” 

  
“We trust you, Kana. Whatever decision you make’ll be the right one. I know it.” Dad added. “Ye’r not the first of us to have to decide something like this.”

  
Yukana nodded, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. “Thanks.” 

  
“We only ask for you to keep us informed as much as you can. So that we can support you.” Mom added in her mellow voice. 

  
Yukana nodded. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that the timeline is all wrong: if you've guessed who my OC's parents are (not like I made it hard) but I got this idea and I just had to run with it. 
> 
> I will be using the Anime as my timeline since it has already conveniently ignored or modified Game Mechanics for me  
> \-- and also, I cannot for the life of me get into the actual games. They're so boring. But I love the storyline, so Anime it is. I watch the English Dub of Persona 4 and am in the middle of re-watching Persona 5 with the Dub rather than the Sub, so the characters and events are mostly taken from the Sub right now, they may evolve as I take into account the Dub


End file.
